Timeline
This will be a timeline of the events in the world of Gotter; More will be added as events go along. 1000 BD (Before Drowning) - Humanity and elfkind, until now mostly tribal, has begun to form kingdoms, guided by the will of the Gods. It has only been recently that the Gods reseeded their kind onto Eun, and they are finally reclaiming the surface. 900 BD - Aodh Flamben, the First Immortal, is born. - Semblance of modern magic practices take form. Magic is still mainly a shamanistic ritual, passed down from those personally enlightened by the Gods to their apprentices. Mostly revolves around communing with the spirits, energy imprints left behind by the shaping of the world. No written system exists, and magic is confined to lengthy rituals. 871 BD - Incited by the Gods, elf and man go to war. The war is fought on a global scale, with kingdoms falling left and right. Men take defeated elves as slaves- elves do the same to men. - The first combat magic is used, in the form of a spirit-derived fog that drives humans mad. This inspires further research into combat magic, leading to the invention of more recognizable spells such as fireballs. Mages, exceedingly rare, take positions of extreme importance in the army. There is still no written system, so combat magic is is nonstandardized. 820 BD - The first slave breeds of elves appear- the Domaen, bred for heavy labour originally. At almost the same time, the elves' own breeding efforts begin, yielding the slave race of Kestori, a race of humans developed as shock troops, with low levels of independent thought, but larger, stronger and more durable than their mainline cousins. - Aodh takes his role as one of the main generals of the elven army. Scores several successful campaigns against the humans and takes the major military staging ground of the Grey Marches, establishing a stronghold there. His immortality (interpreted as a stubborn refusal to die) combined with his mastery of the relatively new combat magic system, make him feared amongst mankind, earning him the title of "the Great Enemy". 751 BD - In a brilliant stroke of strategy, a surprise human invasion from the northern shores of Avalon succeeds in driving through to the elven homeland. Avalon is claimed and settled, becoming the Kingdom of Avalon, led by the man who came up with the stratagem, King Ban Kar Torainen I. - Aodh rebuffs attacks to the Grey Marches, earning several decisive victories, and seals the borders of the kingdom with tall, nigh-impregnable walls. However, the Grey Marches are severely underpopulated as a consequence of nigh-constant warfare. 700 BD - The last pure elven kingdom falls, and Aodh's holdings are the last that remain of the old empire. However, the few pure elves left, besides himself, are all elderly and near death. His kingdom is now mostly composed of elven offshoots- Domaen, Aeduan, and Jerith. - The Ketori race are exterminated by mankind, in order to obliterate the memory that they had once been subjugated by the elves. - Domaen are the first to set up independent kingdoms in the empty reaches of the now-severely depopulated world, in the ruins of the old pure elf cities, far away from man's prying eyes. 679 BD - The College of Magecraft, an international body of reputable mages convening to set magical conventions, is formed, but is little more than a formality, and is seldom gathered. 607 BD - Arienne Mil Torainen, the Second Immortal, is born. 587 BD - The Blue Rebellion is victorious, killing the incumbent King Ulric and his Queen Ayetta, as well as the rest of his children, effectively ending the Torainen line of Kings. Arienne survives thanks to her newly discovered immortal status, but is soon captured by one of the marauding horse tribes on the Jindis steppes, and is taken as a concubine to their chief, Vorlen Horsecrusher. - Arienne, in return for future promised sexual favours, begins learning magic from the tribe shaman. Once she learned everything he had to offer, she claims that he attempted to rape her, which would be a great dishonour to Vorlen, for she was his concubine. Vorlen then executes the shaman, eliminating the only witness to Arienne's plans. 586 BD - Eris, a young Jindisian girl, is taken as a slave by Vorlen's tribe. Arienne befriends her and uses her influence with Vorlen to protect her from the rest of the tribe's men. 585 BD - Instigated by Arienne, the raider tribe of Bear-on-Heights, swelled by forced alliances with many other horse tribes, takes on the Jindis fiefdom of Aln. Advised by Arienne as their strategy, Aln decisively defeat the allied tribes, killing Vorlen. Arienne settles in Aln and soon finds an apprenticeship under a local mage. Eris joins her as a sworn servant, calling herself her maid, and begins learning swordsmanship in secret, in order to better serve Arienne. 581 BD - Arienne catches the eye of Prince Ducal, the younger son of King Tolfes, the ailing monarch of the kingdom of Harav, on the Avalonian border. She does so deliberately, and thereafter allows herself to be introduced to the court- she uses this opportunity to showcase her skills as a mage, earning the position of court mage. - Arienne allows Ducal to court her. Meanwhile, Ducal's older brother and heir apparent, Banorn, takes interest in her. 580 BD - Ducal takes Arienne as a fiance, making her part of the royal family. - Eris seduces Ducal. The two are then found having sex by Arienne and Banorn- Banorn, outraged that his brother would slander Arienne so, has Ducal thrown out from the palace. At Arienne's behest, Eris is kept on, claiming that Ducal forced himself upon her. - Banorn takes Arienne as his wife, making her Queen apparent. - The King dies, ostensibly of natural causes. Arienne uses her influence with Banorn, now infatuated with her, to expand the kingdom's armies, intending to use them to invade Avalon. 579 BD - A minor lordling rebels against Banorn, who is summarily executed. Contrary to popular expectation, however, this provokes overwhelming public backlash, and a rebellion soon begins. Guided by Banorn's political rivals, the inexperienced Arienne soon finds herself outmaneuvered. She learns a bitter lesson, and escapes the capital as it falls. Banorn dies defending the city gates. 577 BD - Bounty hunters find Arienne and Eris. Eris gives her life to protect Arienne, who succeeds in killing the remaining hunters. With her dying words, Eris swears her life to Arienne. In her grief, Arienne refuses to let Eris go, and, just as Eris' soul is about to enter the Caverns, she tears it away, binding it to her. Death, astonished by this unprecedented action, and confused that a soul has been denied him, immediately appears before Arienne. Arienne refuses to yield Eris' soul- Death, intrigued, decides to let her keep it. 573 BD - Arienne re-emerges in dramatic fashion, using her newly developed combat spells to level entire companies of men at a time. Leading an army of the disgraced and disenfranchised, she soon becomes feared across Jindis as not only a terrifyingly powerful witch, but also a phenomenal tactician, learning from her foes alarmingly fast. Due to the amount of bodies she leaves behind her, she becomes known as the "Raven Witch", from the vast flocks of carrion birds that feast on her leavings. 570 BD - After three years of incredibly violent conquest, Arienne's advance is halted by a union of all the major Jindisian barons and the Avalonian army. The war ends in a stalemate, and Arienne withdraws to her holdings, although low level violence persists for several years afterwards. 550 BD - Arienne launches the First Black Campaign, successfully taking a lot of land along the western border of Avalon. 544 BD - Arienne declares war on the Kana Empire to the south, slaughtering their armies in the field and taking over vast swathes of land within weeks. Using this advantage, the Jindisian barons recuperate the land lost in 550 BD, but Arienne does not seem to care, giving the land with no resistance. 540 BD - Arienne mysteriously withdraws to her innermost holdings, abandoning her conquests, but continues to decisively defeat any campaigns aimed against her. 500 BD - Arienne invents and introduces the runic system of magic writing, creating the standard text "A Mortal's Handheld Manual to Magic (Simplified Edition)", which revolutionizes the world of magic, introducing not only a way to record spells on paper, rather than passing it down verbally, but allows for mages to start whole schools with pupils, rather than take on a handful of apprentices. Mages dying before passing on their knowledge to an apprentice led to the loss of much magical knowledge, which Arienne's innovations prevented. - The invention of runes earn Arienne the moniker of "Mother of Magic", and temporarily distract the public from her established reputation as "the Dark Lord", responsible for much chaos and death in the Jindis region. 495 BD - Arienne releases an almanac of collected combat spells. Armies begin to consider the tactical advantages of training entire regiments of mages and equipping them with now vastly simplified, standardized combat spells. 400 BD - The Atrocity of Aldiss occurs, when Honour states that the succession between two heirs to the throne must be settled by blood and blood alone. Thousands die before Neliel steps in, refuting Honour's authority, and forcibly halts the war. 322 BD - The Doom of Meris results in the utter destruction of the powerful Meris Empire. Jealousy, unsatisfied with the levels of devotion displayed by the nation, promises rewards to its enemies in exchange for its eradication. After human military efforts are repulsed by the powerful Merisian military, Huat takes note, seeing that humans are defying the will of a God. While not particularly caring for the reasons, he nevertheless dispatches War and Jealousy to Eun, where they kill every single man, woman and child within the nation over the course of a week, and then char the ground to a crisp. 250 BD - Vallen Farnorth, the Third Immortal, is born. 239 BD - After his father and older brother are killed in a raid, Vallen, as of yet unnamed and denied the Rite of Naming due to the death of his father, hikes to the mountains above his village, meeting the dragon residing within and becoming his apprentice, Dragon's Boy. 231 BD - Dragon's Boy meets the goddess Neliel while fetching some water from his spring. She sees a glimpse of his terrible fate, and decides to keep an eye on the young man, as a possible security risk. 228 BD - Dragon's Boy leaves the dragon's tutelage, having learned combat and magic from him, and takes on the name Farnorth. He bids farewell to Neliel, whom he had been meeting on a regular basis during his forages in the woods, and to whom he had grown close, and journeys south. 225 BD - Farnorth is caught up in the middle of the raid of a small town by bandits- while trying to save its inhabitants, he notices that they have a divine onlooker, none other than the God of Justice himself. Begging for his aid, Justice refutes him, binding him and forcing him to watch as the bandits rape and kill the woman who put him up for the night, stating that the raid was an interesting experiment concerning human standards of morality. Disgusted, Farnorth attempts to defy Justice, who severs his arm and leaves. Farnorth, suddenly crippled and dumped between the raiders, is repeatedly impaled, but mysteriously regenerates, and thereafter kills all of his assailants. Afterwards goes into hiding. 224 BD - Farnorth joins the Rayner's Raiders mercenary company. 210 BD - After unearthing documentation of the Doom of Meris and the Atrocity of Aldiss, Farnorth begins to suspect the Gods do not have Eun's best interests in mind. Despite doing his best to cover his tracks, Neliel finds him, and after much hounding, he confesses his doubts. Neliel tells him to have faith, but, nursing the same doubts, decides to investigate. - Discovering the true extent of the God's disregard for Eun's inhabitants, and the depth of Huat's disdain for its inhabitants ever since the culling of the dragons, Neliel and Kalastos decide to hatch a plan to save the world from their corruption, involving the forcible removal of the Gods who would see Eun condemned to oblivion. Neliel confides this to Farnorth, who admits he reached the same conclusion. The trio decide to attempt to either redeem Huat and the other Gods, or eliminate them entirely. 200 BD - Farnorth fakes his death and goes once more into hiding, travelling the world in an attempt to find the weaknesses of the Gods, and potential ways to force them to redirect their attention once more to Eun's welfare. In the course of his travels he discovers First Godwar ruins. The documentation contained within is corrupt, but he finds one word- Fragarach. He then leaves to prepare himself for the war that will surely come. 199 BD - Death, infatuated with Arienne ever since she tore Eris' soul from his grasp, attempts to claim her as his. Arienne, angered by his insinuation that her body could be bought, lashes out- Death, his guard down, is almost slain on the spot. Surprised that she can so much as damage him, she lets him leave, and Death is shocked by the fact that she holds enough power to not only defy, but possibly kill a God. 99 BD - Despite the Trickster's intervention, Arienne completes and publishes the Marionette Theorem, outlining methods for binding the souls of the dead to inanimate puppets and using them to power the construct. Initially used as heavy labour, these marionettes are quickly put to work in the military. 75 BD - Arienne tracks down Farnorth and seduces him with the intent of producing a child, to see what the offspring of two Immortals would be like. In the process she informs Farnorth of how she succeeded in damaging Death, giving him new ideas to how to conduct his campaign. 66 BD - Vectarion Urran is born. 50 BD - Ren, the Fourth Immortal, is born. 40 BD - At the young age of 26, Urran wins the Unarri civil war for his king. 38 BD - Urran launches his campaign against Fel, penetrating through the heartland of the Empire and taking almost all of its territory. Due to political sabotage at home, he is forced to turn back. 34 BD - Farnorth kills the Moarkor, leader of the Black Brothers mercenary band and last descendant of an ancient clan of dragonslayers, wielders of the silver flame, taking his name and powers. He also assumes command of the gathered mercenary forces. 33 BD - The Moarkor invades Koln and Arabat. 30 BD - The Moarkor conquers Herenno. The Drowning War officially begins. 26 BD - The Moarkor's forces reach Galea's shores, where he is known as the "Wolf of the North". His heralds spread far ahead of his army, fomenting dissatisfaction in the knightly Divine Covens, leading to an ideological split in an order already fragile since the Doom of Meris. Those who decide to fight for the Moarkor bring with them their immense fighting prowess and runic armour, becoming known as the Etain ur Moarkor, or Red Knights. 25 BD - The Moarkor's forces take half of Galea, and eventually agree to a ceasefire. Galea, Fel, Lyen and Unarr form an alliance, appointing Vectarion as their leader. Both sides use the tense peace to prepare their forces. 24 BD - Dochas Kalann, the Fifth Immortal, is born. 18 BD - The peace is broken, with the Moarkor's forces surging forwards in a massive pincer assault. Vectarion makes a heroic defense at the city of Kana, becoming known by the title Defender of Kana, halting the Moarkor's advance, but the city is taken in a second siege. 17 BD - Thanks to Lucius Erristar's betrayal, the Moarkor succeeds in defeating the alliance's defenses and takes all of Galea, as well as the majority of Lyen, Fel and Unarr. Vectarion, now sole leader of the alliance, manages to broker an alliance between them and Avalon, forming the Divine Blade. Avalon begins to aggressively expand into Jindis to prepare for the Moarkor's advance. - The war continues with the Moarkor's inexorable advance towards Avalon. 14 BD - Worried by the Moarkor's near total military success, the Gods decide to allow Death to mobilize his army of demons on Eun to support Avalon's forces. The reinforcements soon turn the tides, stalling and in some places reversing the Moarkor's advance. 12 BD - With his hand forced, the Moarkor is convinced by his allies to introduce the Sherrukar plan, binding the souls of the deceased to extremely powerful war golems. With Death actively denying them the souls of their own soldiers where he can, they are forced to turn to more 'fresh' alternatives, and with extreme reluctance the Moarkor orders the decimation of certain enemy cities to power the Sherrukar. 7 BD - The Moarkor's forces reach Avalon's borders. Dochas Kalann's village is hit, but he survives thanks to the intervention of the seraph One-with-Bells. After being identified as one of the Children, i.e. an Immortal, by the seraph, he is taken back to the capital and trained to become the Divine Blade's answer to the Moarkor and his Paragons, the Warrior (Aodh) and the Avenger (Ren). - Urran meets Dochas and, quite impressed, takes him on as a pupil. 4 BD - Urran is killed in battle by the Warrior. - The Moarkor's forces destroy a city near the old borders of the now-legendary Raven Dominion. Irritated that her favourite bakery was destroyed, Arienne joins the war effort months after Urran's death, replacing him as chief strategist and taking Dochas under her wing. Under her command, the Moarkor's previous military success is almost entirely reversed, pushing him back to Fel's borders. 2 BD - The Avalonian Emperor, intimidated by Arienne's successes, issues orders for her reinforcements to be withdrawn, leaving her isolated and undermanned in enemy territory. The Moarkor assaults her stronghold, and suffers extremely high losses. Ren manages to defeat Arienne, however, winning the Moarkor the battle. - Arienne defects to the Moarkor's faction. Avalon is trampled underfoot by renewed military vigour. 1 BD - Lucius Erristar finishes designing the Arbalest, his personal Great Spell. As an insurance measure, he has Death grant his younger brother, Vastelier Erristar, blood magic. - Lucius attempts to assassinate the Moarkor, but fails and is torn apart by the angered warlord. - The Moarkor succeeds in breaking through Avalon's final defenses and lays siege to the Capitol. - Arienne takes command of the siege and breaks through the walls, personally killing the Emperor. A rallied defense under his son manages to retake the city. The seraph One-with-Bells is convinced to defect by Arienne, who then murders the rest of his brethren. Dochas attempts to fight the Moarkor, but is soundly defeated. War, Jealousy and Death descend to Eun in a last-ditch effort by Huat to kill the Moarkor. Arienne kills Jealousy while the Moarkor kills War, using his soul to detonate the Well. 0 TG -The Drowning occurs. The Moarkor, the Warrior and the Avenger all disappear. Massive earthquakes and the 'bloodfall' cause devastation across the world, sinking the continents of Aurem and Mala, while inundating large portions of Embren. Galea loses substantial portions of its Eastern coast, creating the 'islands' of Little Galea and City-Upon-Isle. The cities of Fleetrun, Holbem, Olte, Mirrem, Junus, and Kalam are destroyed. Further tectonic events destroy several cities in other countries. Over half of the world's population is killed. Warpzones ravage the land. -Arienne Mil Torainen takes control of the Moarkor's Silver Empire. Divine Blade fractures, the Emperor of Avalon is killed in the aftershock of the Drowning. The Imperium of Avalon dissolves into multiple warring factions. Avalonian Civil War begins. 2 TG -Dochas Kalann's faction wins the Civil War, Dochas is crowned Emperor of Avalon. Imperium holdings are consolidated and the Capitol Warpstorm is sealed. 4 TG -Empress Torainen declares war on the Imperium of Avalon. -Unarri revolt begins, crushed within three weeks by the Etain ur Moarkor. Revolt inspires similar uprisings in Fel, Lyen and Galea- Duke Staraphy defects to the Lyenni rebellion, which is nevertheless defeated. Lending aid to the Fel revolt, a small foothold is carved out on the border with Lyen, independent from the Silver Empire, whose main military focus is currently the Western front with Avalon. 5 TG -Empress Torainen is defeated and killed by Emperor Kalann's forces at the Battle of Black Cliffs. End of military dominion of Silver Empire in the west- revolts wrack the Jindis strip. -Scarlet Sea reaches northern shores of Herenno. Waves of crop devastation, storms and disease threatens supply of reinforcements to the Silver Empire. -Emperor Kalann begins military occupation of Jindis strip. Revolts across the Silver Empire continue. 17 TG -Imperium military control over half of Jindis consolidated, challenged by fierce military holdouts of the Silver Empire. Fel military expansion cuts these off from reinforcement from Herenno, rendering their situation tenuous. -Folk rebellion led by Caleb Fleetrun, later hailed alongside Lucius Erristar I as a national hero, succeeds in taking Orliz. Fenris still under Silver control. -Duke Staraphy dies of infected arrow wound, military leadership of Fel resistance passes onto Flavius Tarum. 20 TG -Avalon suffers major military defeats at the hands of the Western Silver Empire Remnant, relinquishing their Jindis holdings, which quickly fall into disparate warring fiefdoms. Fel suffers numerous military setbacks and their territorial gains in 17 TG are reversed. -After a three year siege of Orliz, the rebels are defeated by the Etain and Caleb Fleetrun is summarily executed. His body is buried with full military honours. 22 TG -After the tactically decisive, but strategically inconclusive victory by the Silver Empire at the Battle of Rybdis, the Silver Empire and the Imperium of Avalon sign a military armistice, ceasing hostilities in the Jindis region. 25 TG -Emperor Kalann leaves with his Avalonian Armada to find out what happened to the rest of the world during the Drowning, leaving his son Bearach Kalann II on the throne. 50 TG -After many years of guerrilla activity, the rebel movement of Fel seizes the city of Fel, ousting the Etain after several weeks of heavy urban fighting. Formally re-establishing the Empire of Fel, the troops responsible for the capture of the fiercely guarded Imperial Palace are awarded the distinction of becoming the First Legion, otherwise known as the elite Dragon Legion. -Similar rebellions are reborn in Unarr, Lyen and Galea. A coalition of Jindis warlords, previously cautious due to Avalon's military inactivity, are emboldened by Fel's military success, leading to a series of devastating battles with the Silver Empire, ending with the destruction of the Etain army in the Valley of Shields, in the Jindis strip fiefdom of Carrhen. Rump-state of Silver Empire established in Jindis. -Continued and increasing devastation from the Scarlet Sea causes several riots in Herenno, defeated by General Varius, who proclaims himself Emperor of the Silver Empire. As his first act, he decides to focus his efforts on rescuing Herenno, cutting off his overseas holdings both financially and militarily. 51 TG -Terris Orrel defeats a large Etain host in the north of Galea, bringing a swathe of land under their control. -The city of Fleetrun is re-established on the new coast, initially a ramshackle settlement of rebels. -Initial military successes by Lyen's resistance, led by Amalric Ortel, are defeated by an Etain host using still-functioning Sherrukar golems. Amalric is captured and brought to Yrenni for trial. Within weeks, a daring military rescue is mounted by Varus Quintus, General of the Dragon Legion, which cuts through the Etain-controlled territories and raids Yrenni, rescuing Amalric and crowning him King. Fel-sponsored resistance is more successful. -The Etain armies are defeated near Chantres, forcing their surrender. The Kingdom of Lyen is formally re-established. Forces in the south of Fel withdraw into Unarr and Galea, allowing the Empire of Fel to regain all of their lost land. -Kelias Aitus successfully forces a large portion of the Jindis strip into a coalition- rather than invade the militarily growing and foreign-policy-oriented Fel, he aims his sights at the introverted Imperium, which since the time of Dochas has turned away from foreign policy. His inroads over several months diminish Avalonian power considerably. 53 TG -Emperor Varius is assassinated, leading to the collapse of the Silver Empire in Herenno and the northern countries as it dissolves into various warring factions. Only a few days later, Kelias Aitus is similarly assassinated, leading to he collapse of his conquest. Avalon regains some territory, but is left a rump-state with very little actual control of its holdings. The fact that both were known to keep Elven servants leads to speculation that the Duin'ro Cach assassinated them both. -Terris Orrel, "Red" Charles Vastelier Erristar, Aran Erristar, Ulric Gaarm and Estos Gaarm lead a massive combined army of their bannermen, officially breaking free of Etain control, to Fenris, taking the capital city, and install Ulric Gaarm as King of Galea. The Silver Empire surrender and cede their Galean holdings to the reborn Kingdom, except for Orliz, where a radical military group still holds out. -High Institution of Spellcraft and the Royal Galean Army are established. 55 TG -Combined efforts of Fel, Galea and Lyen oust the Silver Empire from Orliz, leaving only Unarr in their control. Terris Orrel spearheads an invasion, finding local sentiment amenable to his cause. -The Silver Empire is defeated and military control over its lands are given to Galea. Galea refuses to cede control and encounters almost immediate military resistance. Despite pressure from Fel and Lyen, Galea swiftly defeats the rebellions, impressing Lyen and Fel with their power. -"Cold Peace" begins between the three powers. 102 TG -Emperor Julius Marcus breaks the Cold Peace, invading Galea. The Dragon Legion reaches Fleetrun and takes the city, subjugating the entire country, but a counter-attack by the heir-apparent Ulric Gaarm II forces them to pull back. Fierce resistance leads to Fel withdrawal from Galea. A peace agreement is signed between the two countries, in which Galea agrees to give up half of its Unarri holdings to Fel in exchange for 50 years of peace. -Emperor Marcus gives Unarr the now-famous "Vectarion Gift", setting up provisions for Unarr to create their own government, and then peaceably withdrawing. Bound by their agreement, Galea can do nothing to the fledgling government. -The Aeduan Kingdoms of the far west break through Avalon and begin to ravage the Jindis strip, setting up a series of small kingdoms along the way. 152 TG -Galea declares war on Unarr at midnight of the day the peace agreement expires. The country is supported by Fel materiel and personnel, along with financial aid and tactical advice. -The Aeduan horde reaches Lyen, and in a fierce battle upon Lyen's borders, the horde is forced back. -After five months of war, Galea is victorious, taking over Unarr once more. 210 TG -The discovery of a series of iron mines along their border leads to a war between Lyen and Fel. The Aeduans resume their attack on Lyen, seeing it distracted, prompting Lyen to sue for peace. Fel destroys the Aeduan army, prompting their King, Col'Cen Druach, to make a mad flight for Galea, retreat cut off, in what is known as "The Tide of Lances". Attempting to take Nazine, Druach is defeated by the Galeans, and his hounded force is further split into two, with one branch setting themselves up in what is now known as the Aeduan forest, and the other forced to take refuge in the Dragonkin-infested wilds. -Galean forces focus on ousting Aeduan invaders. Military presence in Unarr lessened- Fel-backed dissidents begin to stir unease amongst the populace. 215 TG -First Patriotic War begins, as Unarr fights for independence. Galean military action is prompt, and the main rebel army is defeated in the field. 227 TG -First Patriotic War ends as last rebel leader is flushed out and killed. 232 TG -Second Patriotic War begins with the taking of the Unarri capital city and various key locations on the border. Most of Unarr is soon independent of Galean rule. 233 TG -House Ugrath sides with Galea in a mass betrayal, allowing Galean forces to destroy the rebel army, armed with intel as to their locations and intentions. The rebel leaders are executed and mass governmental reforms are carried out. An armistice is signed with the Aeduan Elves to allow for military crackdown on Unarr. Low-level violence persists until 300 TG. -Last member of Emperor Kalann's lineage dies, the rump-state of the Imperium of Avalon is dissolved. 235 TG -Rump-state of Silver Empire in Jindis Strip undergoes revival under the command of Ecclesiarch Harad. Invasion of surrounding Jindis territories rapidly expands territory and manpower. 236 TG -Silver Empire formally re-established. Invasion cuts through Lyen and Fel with use of superior armaments stock-piled from the Drowning War. Emergency response from Fel's Dragon Legion and Lyen's Cavaliers is mounted. 237 TG -Silver Empire reaches Galea and engages the Royal Army in combat. -Silver Empire is defeated by Fel and Galea, leaving only their vanguard in Galea intact. Rump-state is destroyed by invading warlords. 244 TG -Silver Empire remnants in Galea are forced into a treaty by the Royal Army and the Institution, becoming the "Red Knights" and pledging fealty to the Gaarm Kings and to Galea. 300 TG -Herenno re-enters the world stage. The Scarlet Sea has devastated most of the land and rendered it uninhabitable, leading to a mass exodus of the Herenno people into Galea, Fel, Lyen and Unarr, with some reaching as far west as the Jindis strip. -The Exodus War begins. 303 TG -As war rages, Galea, Fel and Lyen choose to unite forces. Amidst the chaos, Unarr separatists declare the Third Patriotic War. Fel and Lyen recognize its independence and force a peace between the newly-born state and Galea, precluding military action so as to focus forces against the Herenno invaders. 345 TG -Exodus War ends with the de facto territorial changes of the Herenno taking the extreme north of Galea, Unarr becoming independent, and the Galean military substantially reduced. 347 TG -Fel, Lyen and Unarr declare war on Galea, leading to the ceding of much of the south-eastern coastline to Unarr, and a substantial portion of the western border to Fel and Lyen, as well as the extorting of several hundred tons of gold and other valuables. 453 TG -Fel declares war on Galea over Galean incursions under Cassius Erristar into Fel territory. 455 TG -Galea defeats Fel's invasion under Cassius Erristar's direction, and brokers an alliance with Lyen. Both powers push into Fel. 462 TG -Fel defeats the invaders. Status quo ante bellum. 500 TG -Kelias Erristar I leads The Star Rebellion, capturing Aziz, Lys, Chonne, and Nazine. 505 TG -Star Rebellion defeated by King Torim Gaarm's forces under the dual command of Hastur Fleetrun and Lamorin Orrel. Kelias Erristar is executed. -Fel defeats the Sapphire Concordat in the Jindis strip, gaining additional territory. -Unarr expands south. -Quiet Peace begins. Lyen, Fel, Galea and Unarr do not engage in warfare for a substantial amount of time. Rendered unusual as this was not the result of any formal agreement, but rather the result of macroeconomic forces rendering war, at the time, unprofitable. 595 TG -Printing press is invented in Galea by Hastad Fleetrun. 601 TG -House Jecobbo flees the Fel Games after losing their candidate, becoming an established mercantile house in Galea. 730 TG -The Fog envelops Fenris, killing King Urion Gaarm and his family. No heirs are left and the royal line is extinguished. -The Interregnum begins. Fel supports the claims of the "Red Front", a collection of junior Erristar lines and other noble houses, while Lyen supports the Orrel claim. Unarr offers its support to a junior branch of House Ugrath. 742 TG -Lucius Erristar III defeats the Red Front at the Battle of Nazine and consolidates an alliance with House Fleetrun and House Orrel, forming the Council Coalition. -Unarr invades to support Ugrath's claim. 750 TG -Enthronement of King Garret Ugrath I in Orliz under Unarri military dominion. -Fel attack weakened Unarri border. -The Council Coalition takes Orliz and executes King Garret after only two weeks of ruling. -Unarr retreats from Galea. 751 TG -Unarr signs peace treaty with Fel- status quo ante bellum. -Council Coalition victory is consolidated- The Council is established as the ruling body of Galea. Interregnum ends. 861 TG -First formal recording of the Fire Mage. 876 TG -Unarri plans of invading Galea are curtailed by the Winter War, a short engagement in which the Warrior defeats a much larger Unarri host. 884 TG - The nation of Salaecia, south of Jindis, is destroyed overnight through unknown means, although a warpzone is suspected. An estimated 2 million people were killed, and the country became a desolate wasteland, with only the charred outlines of the sturdiest structures remaining. Oddly, the capital in particular is now nothing but a glassy crater. 888 TG -Fel invades, precipitating the War of 888. Ends three months later with Fel victory- concessions include a substantial amount of territory on the western border, regaining what Fel desired in the War of 453, as well as trading agreements and a substantial amount of grain, gold and other provisions. -Warrior, Negotiator and Avenger are killed by the Fire Mage. 890 TG -First whispers of the Pretender begin to circulate. -Fel-Carrhen war begins. 891 TG -Pretender reveals his existence and imposes three-month ultimatum. -Warrior and Negotiator of 888 are killed by Barbarians of the North. -Damian Wade is murdered by the Avenger. -Warrior and Negotiator of 891 appointed. -Lastlight invaded by Lucius Erristar IV as a 'policing action'. -Twin Rivers invaded by Lucius Erristar IV as a 'policing action'. At a feast in the honor of the Pretender King, Lucius fails an attemp to assasinate him. The Avenger of 888 and Lightning General are killed by Savien de l'Etraz, while Sigurd Demonsbane defeats and kills Grayce Sipacem and the Warrior of 891. -Negotiator of 891 is killed by Pretender forces in Elaskar do Heren Category:History